


Last Goodbye, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gondorian soldier holds his friend while he dies....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Goodbye is not forever, though it may seem so  
It means that winter may seem colder and will bear grayer snow.  
Goodbye means I hope that I will see you again,  
On the long winding road of life my friend.  
Goodbye means everything that you couldn’t say,  
And everything you’ll wish to say along the way.  
Goodbyes are bittersweet memories,  
And are teachers of the best degree;.  
Goodbye means I love you unconditionally,  
And I hope you will always be thinking of me.

***

Gondor will not see the dawn.

"Tell her that I love her..." My childhood friend chokes out. He is resting in my arms as he slowly dies. Minas Tirith will fall, we all know this. But it is comforting to think that if we hold out long enough, our valour, our lives, may keep our loved ones safe.

"I will my friend." I whisper, knowing that I may not be able to keep that promise.

"You... you will look after them for me?" He asks speaking of his children.

"You have my word that I will treat them as my own." Another false promise, for by sunrise we will all be gone.

"Thank you my friend. Ever have you been as a brother to me, but now I fear we will be seperated." This is said in a ragged whisper, and my heart feels as if it might burst at this pain. He cannot go! He cannot leave me here by myself! But alas, I know he is going whether I will it or not. 'At least I am here with him' I tell myself, 'even if for no other reason than to comfort him, and ease his passing.'

I search for a way to tell him all that I want to say, but the words won't come to me.

"Worry not over me, although I would live longer if I could, I can think of no better way than to die for Gondor upon the field!" He says.

"No my friend, for you there could be no better way!" I know he is trying to comfort me, so I try to smile, and look as if to do so doesn't tear me in two.

"Mithhir," I whisper the familiar name. Ever have I called him thus since we were small children. But as the name leaves my lips it seems diffrent somehow, as if the taint of the battle has changed it. Or maybe it is I that have changed?

"Yes?" He asks, and I know that he is almost gone.

"I... I thankyou for everything, all those times you were there for me, for everything you've done...." I say, my voice betraying the anguish I feel. "And...and..." All of sudden I feel him go limp, he is gone then.... "Goodbye my friend."

I turn and see ships, black masted, coming down the river.

Gondor will not see the dawn.

*******

**Author's notes:**  
Yes, The poem above is my own, although it was not intended for this fic, I find it fits in rather nicely ^-^.  
The black ships mentioned, if you haven't already guessed, are the ones that Aragorn and co. came to Gondor in.  
The name Mithhir means grey-lord. It's a Sindarin nickname I have found that most Gondorian names are Sindarin, or based in Sindarin.  
I have no idea where they sent their women and children. I know Tolkien states in RotK that the were sent away, but he doesn't state where, so I'm assuming that they would be somewhere where they could be protected by the armies of the white city.


End file.
